Princesses of Tennis Wait 2? War is Coming
by ChaoticChaosController
Summary: The barrier between the real world and the ninja world that was protected by a certain girl is shattering. the key to fix it is scattered around Tokyo, Japan. What will she do with her friends in reality and the ninja world to save both worlds against a certain snake pedophile? Who is on our side and who is on his? Will we prevail or die in battle?
1. A new but bad beginning, rewrite

I got out of the airport and muttered, "We are here." The girl next to me nodded and said, "Finally." I sighed and muttered, "We should go to the house." "I agree." We got a taxi and we arrived at the house. She pulled out a key and opened the door. We walked in and we went into separate rooms with our luggage. I looked around my room, it was red and white, I had red walls and I had 2 doors, one to the bathroom, one to the closet, I had a large bed, a desk, a TV, a couch, a large window, dangling lantern lights, I had a white fuzzy carpet, a red arm chair, a balcony, and a small stool. I smiled and said, "Perfect" and filled stuff into my closet. I climbed into bed and fell asleep.

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTP OTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPO TPOTPO

I sighed and stretched, I took a shower, knowing my roommate was awake; I came out and dried my hair. I put on a boy's uniform for the new school we were going to. I walked out of my room and saw her eating a waffle

Tenma POV

I woke up a bit shocked, and then I remembered, we had moved to Tokyo. I sighed and looked around, In my room I had a black and red bed that had skull pillows, a mirror, a TV, a desk, a couch, a light, a dark red arm chair, a red fuzzy carpet, a book case, a red bean bag chair, a black bean bag chair, a big window covered in black drapes, and a red mini table with a matching stool. I sighed and I took a shower and wore a boy's uniform for the new school we were going to. I walked downstairs with a bag slung over my shoulder and I made some waffles. I ate one and I saw sakura come in. she put a waffle on her plate and said, "Ohayo Tenma!" I nodded in response and we finished eating. I grabbed my bag from the chair next to mine. I grabbed my skateboard and so did sakura. "You forgot this!" I caught the bag that sakura threw me, "Thanks." We rode to school and there was hardly anyone here. I smirked and said, "We are early." Sakura nodded and said, "Should we see the team." I nodded and we entered the gates that said Seishun Gakuen.

At the tennis courts.

"Game, match 7-5 Game to Echizen."

Ryoma smirked and said, "Mada mada Dane, momo-senpai."

"Go easier Echizen!"

"Yadda."

"40% 2 girls are watching us, 5% one has pink hair, 5% one has black hair with red and purple highlights, 20% they are coming to us, and 20% they are both carrying tennis racket bags, 10% they wearing the boy's uniform for the school," Inui stated as the girls came closer to them.

"They do look like they are coming this way," mumbled Eiji.

"What are you guys doing, stop wasting your time and start practicing!"

"Hai Tezuka-buchou!"

To the girls

I sighed and walked down to the tennis courts, everyone was practicing, "Hey watch out!" there was a ball heading to Sakura's head. "Ah!"

Sakura POV

I heard someone yell, "Hey watch out!" there was a ball coming at my head, too fast, "Ah!" I screamed as the ball went straight at my head. I closed my eyes and waited for the impact. *Thunk* I opened my eyes to see a light gray tennis racket in front of my face, "Thanks, sis." She simply nodded and put her racket away. I looked up and saw everyone gaping at us, "Uh hi?" I asked/said. A guy that had a hat on his head and had dark blue hair asked, "Sakura, Tenma?"

"Echizen?"

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Sakura?"

"Eiji?"

"Kikumaru?"

Sakura tackled Ryoma into a hug and yelled, "It is you!"

Ryoma put a small smile on his face and said, "Saku!"

Then Eiji tackled both of them, "Saku-chan!"

"Kikumaru, your killing them."

Tenma pulled Eiji and sakura off of Ryoma and said, "Echizen."

"How do you know Echizen?" Tenma looked up and saw a guy with purple eyes.

Sakura replied, "We are childhood friends!"

"Are you sure you aren't his girlfriend?" asked a guy with purple eyes.

Sakura laughed and said, "No way, just friends."

"What's your name?" asked a guy with black hair and has two locks of hair that stand "inwards" on the top of his head.

"What's yours?"

"I asked you first."

Sakura pouted and said, "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"….."

"Hissss, Is she a mute?"

"No, I'm not Snake." Kaido glared at her and she ignored it.

"Tenma."

"Hi, I'm Takeshi Momoshiro, 2nd Year, I play power tennis."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Eiji Kikumaru, I play acrobatic Tennis, Nya~!"

"We already know you."

The next guy with the black hair said, "I'm Oishi, co captain, third year, and I do doubles with Eiji!"

"Hello, I'm Fuji, I'm a third year."

"Ano, I'm Kawamura Takashi, third year, I play power tennis."

Eiji got up and took a racket into his hand and threw it at Taka-san, "Catch, Taka-san!"

He caught it and he suddenly had fire in his eyes, "BURNING, NICE TO MEET YOU BABY!"

Sakura laughed and said, "Nice to meet you too!"

Tenma grunted, "Hi" and looked away.

"Tezuka kunimitsu, captain of the Seigaku tennis team, I'm a third year and I play all around tennis," introduced a guy with brown spiky hair and glasses.

Then a woman walked to the team and said, "Hello girls."

"Ryuuzaki-Sensei!" the team exclaimed.

"Obaa-chan." Said sakura

"Hn." Grunted Tenma

"Obaa-chan?" asked the team

"Yes and we have a practice to go to."

"Sorry for interrupting you guys." Said sakura as she bowed slightly.

"Its ok!" said taka

"Want to play a game? Nya~~~"

Sakura looked at Eiji and said; "Sure!" tenma didn't say anything.

"What about you tenma?" asked Oishi.

"I don't play tennis."

"What? Then whose rackets are those?" asked momo

"It's the old hag's" Ryuuzaki glared at her and she ignored it. Momo and Eiji were laughing in the background.

"They are mine." Said sumire.

"Then how did you react to the ball flying to Haruno's face?" asked Kaidoh

"I do martial arts."

It was silent and sakura said, "I'll play you Eiji _senpai!" _saidsakura teasingly.

"Watch out sakura chan! I'm gonna win!"

Sakura changed in the restroom into black short shorts and a red v-neck. She stretched on the court and asked, "Ryoma can you help me warm up?" Ryoma nodded and took his racket and a ball. He hit it to sakura and she hit it back he started to walk and so did sakura he hit it back and she did too. They did this over and over again but they walked at the same time. Tenma just watched without interest. She handed the tennis bag in her hand to her sumire. Sumire motioned to come with her and she did.

Sakura POV

We finished the warm up and I yelled, "Eiji-_senpai _are you ready?!" he smiled and said, "Ready!" we walked to the court and Eiji handed a ball to me, "You serve first." I smiled in thanks and looked around to see no tenma. I sighed and muttered, "Dang." I threw up the ball and hit a normal serve which Eiji easily returned. He laughed, "Your gonna have to do better than that to beat me!" sakura smirked and said, "You think you can beat me? Don't make me laugh!" she said in a teasing voice. She hit it back and said, "Sakura hurricane!" she smiled as Eiji's eyes followed ball as it turned like it was in a real hurricane. Eiji said, "Dang those cherry blossoms!" "15-love!" I ignored the yells of amazement from the crowd that had gathered. "You won't beat me like this!" in a few minutes the match was over, "Game and match, sakura haruno 6 games to zero"

I smirked and said, "Beat that Eiji." I walked over to him and shook his hand and he whispered, "How can I beat the national champion, the Angel princess?" I smirked and said, "You can't!"

Office

We finally arrived at her office and she handed me the tennis bag, "Why would you bring it if your just gonna lie about not doing tennis?" I looked out the window and said, "If I play they might recognize my playing style if they have ever seen me play." "Why don't you just tell them?" "My brother..." "Talk to him." "When he saw me he gave me a glare." "Please just talk to him." I sighed and opened the door, "Fine." I closed the door shut after I walked out. Sumire smiled and looked at a photo with four people, "You should be proud of your daughter, I hope she tells everyone."

I sighed and entered a dark classroom. "Why are you here?"

"Because I was told to."

"How was America?"

"I won."

"I see."

*BRING* *BRING*

"I have to get to class."

"Bye,"

I hid a smirk and muttered, "Pillar of seigaku."

I walked out of the class and muttered, "Baka, Aniki. You were supposed to be there but…" I walked to my class and by the time school ended I was nearly glomped by kikumaru senpai 15 times. Key word nearly, I dodged him all those times.

I walked out of the gates just to see a certain senpai, "Chibi-chan!" I ducked and kicked his back into the ground, "Don't call me that!"

I heard a loud cough and I looked up, "I would appreciate it if you would get off my team mate." I sighed and took my foot of him, "Fuji-senpai." He smiled and helped kikumaru up, "Arigato fujiko! I thought I was going to die!" I sweat dropped inwardly and continued to walk, just to be dragged back, "Ne, neTenma-chandoyouwantto watchusplaytennis? Saku-chanisplayingtoo!" I sweat dropped inwardly.

"Kikumaru-senpai, I have to get somewhere in 10 minutes, Ja."

I ran off before Fuji could bring out a rope.

*back to Fuji and Eiji in front of the gate*

"Ne, ne fujiko! She runs fast doesn't she?"

"Saa…"

After tennis practice

"You were great Sakura-san!"

She smiled, "Call me Sakura or Saku! I don't like formalities, but then again I like chan." She continued ramble as some of the regulars sweat dropped. Momo side stepped to Ryoma, "She's rambling like shinji-san from fudomine middle school."

"Or should you call me Saku-san, no that doesn't sound right…"

"Sakura-chan!"

She stopped and rubbed her head, "I rambled again didn't I? Gomen, Gomen."

Then Fuji walked over, "Ne, Sakura-san you live with tenma-san, right?"

She nodded, "We live in a small house."

"She said she had to go somewhere, where?"

She scratched her head, "Uh, I have no idea!"

Some of the regulars fell over anime style, "NANI?!"

She looked up with a frown on her face then immediately lightened up, "Oh!"

"What?!"

"Well I don't know exactly where she is but she could be touring or practicing or doing her hobbies."

They blinked, "Hobbies?"

With tenma

I sighed and muttered, "Where the hell is it?!"

"Are you looking for something?"

I turned around and saw, "Hey, where's Sakura?"

I blinked, "Shinji, Kamio."

To the regulars

"What hobbies?"

"Too many to count, one of them is martial arts."

"Why don't you call her to ask where she is and what she's doing?"

Sakura smiled and said, "Why didn't I think of that?!" she entered the #2 on her phone and pressed call.

*Ring* *Ring*

"Moshi, moshi?"

"Put it on speaker."

Sakura nodded and said, "Hey tenma~!"

Back to tenma

"We didn't know you guys came back to Japan."

"Yeah, what school are you going to?"

"Seigaku."

"Why seigaku? Our school is better… well we might not be seeded but all your friends are there. Or is seigaku a better learning environment?"

"Shinji!"

"Hai, hai, Gomen. Wait why are you saying that to me? You're my kohai. I should be saying that to you. Or Kamio should say that to me."

"Shinji!"

"Gomen, Kamio"

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of the change I spent on you_

_Where have the times gone_

_Baby it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans-?_

"Moshi moshi?"

"Saa, Tenma-chan!"

"Urusai Haruno, what do you want?"

"It's Saku-chan? Let us speak to here."

"No- ow!"

"Konichiwa Saku-chan!"

"Huh? Why are you with tenma?"

"I'm here too!"

"What?"

With the regulars

"Who are they?"

"Wait…"

With tenma

"YOU IDIOTS DON'T TAKE MY PHONE!"

"KYAA!"

"Hey where are they?"

"Eto…"

"Did you kick both of them into a wall?"

"What do you want?"

"Well just wanted to know what you were doing for the rest of the day."

"Going to the sport shop, I need new gloves for martial arts, need anything?"

"Grip tape, same brand, ok?"

To the regulars

They heard a lot of noise in the back ground and whining.

"URUSAI!"

"But!"

"I got to go Haruno, tennis team."

"She knew it was on speaker?"

"Well they don't call her a genius for nothing."

"Is that why she's in my math class?"

"And my history class?"

"Nya~! Fuji we have the same class! How did I not notice?!"

"Simple, you were sleeping."

"Fujiko!"

To tenma

"Why did you hang up?"

"Shinji, Kamio!"

They turned, "Buchou!"

"You two took too long so I had to come find you."

"But we were talking to tenma and Saku-chan!"

He blinked and looked at me, then at my phone in hand, "I see but I will go with you so you don't buy the wrong things like last time."

I sighed and walked off, "Where are you going?"

"Sports store, I need gloves."

"Chotto matte Kudasai!"

I looked behind me to see them running after me, "Want to come with us?"

I shrugged and said, "**Whatever floats your boat."**

"Tenma chan you know we can't understand English!"

I shrugged again, "You're lost."

I turned to tachibana, "It's an expression"

He nodded and we continued to walk next to me, "Oi, what did you say?" I sighed and said, "I'm not saying."

"Huh?"

"Learn it in class so you can understand."

"Oi!"

We arrived at the shop after a lot of "Yadda" and "Tell us" and a lot of staring. I walked to the tennis section and picked out 2 packets of grip tape, both of them different colors.

I walked to the martial arts section and got some gloves. I grabbed them and immediately went to the cashier. He smiled and handed me my stuff after I paid, "Please come again!"

"Chotto matte!"

I turned my head to see tachibana, "Tachibana?"

"I heard from Kamio and shinji you were looking for something."

I nodded, "Can you give me directions to the ice rink?"

With Sakura

"Tadaima~!"

No response…

"Wait, tenma isn't home?"

"Tenma!"

No response…

"Where could she be?"

With Tenma

I finished with a spin and stopped at the middle, "Not fast enough…"

"Hey girl,"

I looked up to see a man, "It's almost closing time."

I nodded and grabbed my jacket and put on my sneakers and left without a word.

At home

"Tadaima"

"Tenma!"

I threw sakura off of me, "Don't do that!"

"I was so worried! I was about to call-"

"Don't say that name."

She shivered at my voice and said, "I was going to say Eiji"

I saw straight through her lie, I grabbed an apple and headed to my room, "Stay away from me."

She stared at me, "What have I done?"

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTP OTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPO TPOTPO

Next day

I walked into homeroom and sat down at my seat. I was glad that Haruno was in the other class, no one would bother me.

Class soon ended and I was heading to the third floor, for math. I walked into to class just to be almost tackled by kikumaru. I simply dodged, I didn't kick him, "Kikumaru, I'm not in the mood" he stared at me from the floor, "Tenma-chan"

I sat down and the sensei came in, "Kikumaru get off the floor!"

"Hai, gomennasai Sensei!"

I looked at the window, away from _him_. He didn't seem to notice and I was angry. He hasn't talked to me alone ever since I came here.

"Nya~, Tenma-chan you snapped your pencil!"

I looked down and saw blood coming from a cut. I sighed and muttered, "Damn it." I glared at my hand and then the pencil. I got up with my bag and left the class. It was silent, I could tell, even the sensei didn't say a thing.

I walked to the restroom and pulled out the splinters and washed my hands. I reached into my bag and put on bandages then put on black fingerless gloves. I walked out with a sigh and bumped into someone.

"Aa, gomen!"

I looked up, "Kawamura-san?"

He smiled and rubbed is head, "Ano, why are you out of class?"

I put my hand over my shoulder with my thumb pointing at the girl's restroom door.

"Oh, I didn't notice where we were…"

I sighed and walked down the hall, he grabbed my injured hand, "Eto, isn't your class the opposite way?"

I pulled my hand away; he stared at it, "Oh, gomen! I didn't know you were injured!" I glanced at my hand, you could still see the bandages, "It's nothing, I just snapped my pencil."

He asked, "But you still aren't going to class?"

I remembered why I snapped my pencil, "I don't feel too well today."

He gave me a worried look, "But you should tell the office first!"

"Oh so you're sick, I guess I should tell sensei."

Kawamura turned his head to look at him, "Fuji!"

"Ah, taka-san how are you?"

I walked away from him.

"Matte,"

I raised an eyebrow, "What would you want with me?"

They stared at me in surprise, "Chotto!" I didn't stop, "Matte!" I felt a hand grab my own, "Wait! Please."

I snapped, "WHAT WOULD YOU WANT WITH ME?!" they stared at me.

"You didn't come, you didn't do anything and now you talk to me?! How dare you?! You just stay away from me!"

I ran down the stairs and outside, my face full of anger.

With Fuji and taka

"Fuji, what did she mean?"

"She seems really familiar…"

"Fuji?"

"Oh!"

"You remember?!"

"Saa, Taka-san could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you not tell anyone about this?" his face darkened.

"E-eh, Hai."

"Arigato, Taka-san."

"It means a lot to me…"

"No problem"

"Let's go"

"Hai!"


	2. Anger including Atobe Keigo

I stormed out of the school and walked into a forest. I punched the tree repeatedly until my knuckles started to bleed. I didn't cry but I was angry at everything.

I kicked the tree and it made a loud crack. I fell down and leaned against the tree, "I am such an idiot."

I got up and walked to the hospital that was the nearest to seigaku. I walked in and showed the nurse my fist. She immediately led me into a room, claiming that they weren't busy. The door soon opened and a man opened the door, "Hello I am doctor Oishi, nice to meet you."

I stared at him, "Are you related to Oishi a third year at seigaku?"

"I am his uncle, do you know him."

"Kind of…"

"Oh my, what happened to your hand?"

"I…"

"It's okay you don't have to say."

He cleaned my wounds and bandaged them up. I was about to ask how much it cost but he stopped me, "It's free, any friend of my nephew's is welcome here for free anytime." I nodded and said, "Arigato."

He opened the door and said, "You shouldn't use those hands for a week, give this note to your teacher tomorrow." He paused, "And I hope you solve your problem soon."

I frowned and he smiled. I walked out the door and he closed it.

Sakura POV

"Ne, ne Eiji-senpai have you seen tenma-chan?"

"Eto…"

"You know something!"

He handed me a note book, "Here…"

"This is tenma's note book, why do you have it?"

"Well she snapped her pencil in class and then she started to bleed. She walked out the door and after awhile we heard faint screaming and then later fujiko came back in after the sensei asked him to bring her back."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that she was going to the nurse after she washed it off in the bath room."

"And?"

"We haven't seen her since."

I paused and an angry aura surrounded me, "Fuji-senpai, may I talk to you."

"Saa, of course my kohai!"

We walked to a secluded area and I grabbed his shirt, "Where is my sister? Tell me!"

"She's not your sister!"

"Oh right, she's yours! But let me tell you this Fuji Syuusuke, Tenma Rin Fuji does not think of you as an older brother. She hates you!" I punched his face and stormed off.

Fuji POV

"She's not your sister!"

"Oh right, she's yours! But let me tell you this Fuji Syuusuke, Tenma Rin Fuji does not think of you as an older brother. She hates you!" I could feel my heart crack and shatter into pieces.

She punched my face and I could feel it stinging and start to bruise. She let me go and stormed off.

I opened my eyes and closed them, "I'm sorry, Imouto."

I walked back to the tennis courts and I could feel everyone staring at my cheek, "Nya~ fujiko what happened to you? And where is Saku-chan?"

"I'm right here senpai-tachi."

"Saa, is there something wrong with my face?"

"Err, NO!"

"Nya~ fujiko is so scary sometimes!"

"What was that Eiji?"

"Nothing!"

Tenma POV

I sat down onto my bed and fumbled with my hands. I groaned and opened a door. I kicked one of the kicking pads and punched. I groaned slightly and held onto my hand in pain. I opened the door and walked out. I kicked the wall and laid flat on my bed.

I looked at the clock, I had time to kill. I reached for my phone and entered a number. I hit call and heard a loud voice answer, "Hello this is ore-sama."

"Atobe…"

"Who is this?"

"Tenma Rin…"

"Rin, how are you?"

"Not good…"

"Is it about…"

"It is…"

"Would you like to come over?"

"Aren't you in class?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in class too?"

"Touché…"

"I'll send a limo for you."

"Fine."

"Would you like to see anybody?"

"No just you, Atobe"

"Bye"

"…"

I hung up and sighed and waited for the limo.

Atobe POV

_This is weird; usually she would refuse a limo and demand that she would walk by her own. Something is really wrong._

"Jerry, send a limo for Rin-san."

"Hai"

"Rin-san are you okay?"


	3. My family is messed up, again Atobe

Tenma POV

I heard a car honk from outside and I got my bag. I ran out the door and I saw roger holding the door for me. I walked in and sat down. I waited for the short ride there.

I walked out as soon as I arrived and entered adobe's mansion. I was lead to his meeting room and I saw Atobe keigo looking out a large window.  
"Welcome to ore-sama's Mansion!"

I glared at him, "I know who you are, Matt leave."

The butler left and he turned around, "Rin-san what is wrong?"

"My brother…"

"He didn't show up, right?"

I nodded, "And the biggest event of the year, my life, and he missed it."

"You did a great job."

I looked up, "You?"

"Yes I watched from my 38" screen TV."

I sweat dropped inwardly and said, "Thanks…"

"Have you talked to any other of your siblings?"

I shook my head, "Then you should."

I got up from the couch I had sat on during our conservation.

"Where does he go to school?"

"St. Rudolph."

"Take me there."

"Hai, Jerry get a car ready to St. Rudolph!"

"Yes, master!"

I walked into the car and looked at Atobe, "Thank you Atobe, you helped me."

He simply nodded, "Ore-sama would do anything for an old friend."

I smirked, "Remember the time you wore a dress?"

He blushed, "URUSAI!"

I smirked wider and threw a picture at him, "Might want to burn it."

The car left and I could hear my name being yelled, "RIN!"

*St. Rudolph, Fuji Yuta POV*

"Fuji-san a call for you."

I got up and answered the phone, "Moshi moshi?"

"Nii-san, meet me behind the outdoor tennis courts."

The call ended and I ran out the door of the training room at St. Rudolph. I could feel everyone staring at me but I didn't take mind of it.

I dashed to the tennis courts and I saw a hooded figure leaning against a tree.

"Tenma?"

The figure looked up and she launched herself into a hug, "Nii-san…"

"When did you get back?"

"A few days ago…"

"What's wrong?"

"I have one question…"

"Shoot."

"Did, did Syuusuke watch my match?"

I frowned, "Iie, he had a match on a rainy day, it was postponed. But he left somewhere and went to seigaku to train. When he came back you had already won."

She pushed her head deeper into my chest, "I'm going to seigaku."

"Nani?"

"He didn't seem to remember me. I yelled at him and ditched school, I started to punch a tree and my hands started to bleed. I went to the hospital and talked to Atobe."

"Still talking to that bastard huh? Wait… you ditched school?! And more importantly, you started to bleed?!"

She showed me her wrapped up hands, "Yeah…"

"I'm going to kill Aniki when I visit."

"…Nii-san I have to go… Haruno might worry about me."

She started to turn away but I caught her hand. I stared at her straight in the eye and said, "Please, stay at Atobe's tonight, just for tonight."

She nodded and started to turn away, "You know we love you right?"

I asked and she replied, "You and nee-can I know, Syuusuke, not at all."

She disappeared and I walked back into the school and into my dorm to think.

_Tenma Rin Fuji…_

*Car, tenma's POV*

"Drive me to Atobe's mansion."

"Hai" the driver started the car but was stopped by my voice, "Actually go to this address."

I handed him an address and he responded, "As you wish Rin-sama."

The car started and I finally got to the address. I entered the front doors and headed to the front desk, "I'm here to see Yumiko Fuji."

"Do you have an appointment?"

I shook my head, "Then I'm sorry I cannot allow you to enter."

"Listen lady, I need to see my older sister now!"

"I'm sorry but-"

"I won't take no for an answer."

"What's going on here?"

I looked up and saw a very beautiful woman, "Nee-san."

She looked at me, "Tenma."

I walked towards her and she grabbed my arm, "Come to my office."

I was dragged to her office and she sat me down onto a chair, "Tenma when did you…?"

"A few days ago."

"Do mother and father know?"

I shook my head, "Don't tell them."

"Why?"

"…"

"Is this about Syuusuke?"

"…"

"Answer me."

"I visited Yuta at St. Rudolph and yes this is about Syuusuke."

"Stop thinking about him!"

"He didn't see the biggest of my life, I can't forgive him!"

"Tenma Rin Fuji!"

I was stunned by the harshness in her voice. She reached over and touched my face, "You are beautiful, wonderful girl. The best player in America and you can beat anyone. And you Tenma Rin Fuji you have to let it go."

"Nee-"

"Sh, listen, don't talk, and listen."

I closed my mouth, "You can do anything you want and the most confident girl I know. And I know you can take this problem like you did when you were asked if you wanted surgery. And you one badass girl of both America and Korea."

I smirked, "And I know you can overcome this."

Her arms wrapped around me and she said, "I believe in you…"

I smirked and said, "Nii-san wanted me to stay Atobe's tonight."

"And I completely agree with him."

"Yumiko nee-san, Arigato."

I got up and said, "I have to get to Atobe's soon or yuta might call."

She smiled, "Still overprotective huh?"

I gave her a glare and said my goodbye. I walked down the stairs and out of her work place. I climbed into the car and said, "Atobe's mansion."

"As you wish Rin-sama."

*Home, Sakura POV*

"Where are you Tenma?"

It was late at night, about 8 and I was getting worried, no scratch that, I am worried. I heard the door slam open and I rushed to the door, there was a black figure with water all over the figure. It was raining as well with thunder and lightning.

"Where is Tenma?"

I recognized that voice, "What are you doing here?!"

"Where is she?!"

"I have no idea!"

He glared at me and stomped out, "Thank you for getting my floor wet!"

My phone started to ring and I answered it, "Moshi, moshi."

"Tenma?! Where the hell are you?!"

*Later*

"So you're staying there…"

Pause.

"I expect to see you tomorrow at school."

Pause.

"Yeah, yeah bye."

I hung up and looked up, "One messed up world."


	4. When danger comes in a snake pedophile

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!

I am so sorry this was late, really late. I had the holidays (Friend's b-day and thanksgiving) and I had like 7 exams for 3 weeks and I had to study. So sorry but I updated all my other stories last night sorry I fell asleep in the middle of writing this… heheheheh…. Don't kill me!

I sat up on the bed and looked around; I was in a large bedroom on a queen sized bed. I sighed and got up to a door in the back corner. I opened it and took a shower in the bathroom that was behind the door.

I then changed into some of my many clothes that I had left at Atobe's… I stay here a lot. I walked out the door and into the living room where there were a lot of voices.

"So she's back?"

"When did she come back Atobe-san?"

"Ore-sama is not aware of when but she came to me yesterday and then later asked to stay Ore-sama."

I entered at saw two of my close friends, "Yukimura, Shiraishi."

They smiled at me, "Ecstasy~!"

I smirked and leaned against the door frame, "What are you two idiots doing here?"

Yukimura chuckled, "Is that what you call two of your closest friends?"

I put a blank look on my face, "I call the idiot over there Monkey Face."

They sweat dropped, "True…"

"You ungrateful commoner! How dare you call ore-sama Monkey Face?!"

"Then should I call you Monkey King?"

"What was that?!"

The two quietly sipped their tea, staring at the two people fighting.

I threw a table at the 'king' and he fell over unconscious.

I sighed, "I swear that guy… what are you two doing here anyways?"

Yukimura answered, "We wanted to see our sweet princess!"

Shiraishi put his 'poison' arm over my shoulder and said, "We missed you after all."

My eye started to twitch, "Do you remember that I am a 15th degree black belt and you have that golden gauntlet on your arm?"

Shiraishi put his arm off me and said, "Sorry I forgot."

~At Seigaku~

"Ohayo Saku-chan!"

"Ohayo Eiji-kun!"

Sakura smiled it was a good day; the sun was shining, birds singing, and a slight cool breeze. A perfect day to play tennis… There was a single problem.

"Saa, haruno-chan where is tenma-san?"

Sakura glared at discreetly and said, "She's at a friend's house and she's going to stay there for a while."

"Ohayo senpai, Sakura. Is it someone we know?"

"Ohayo Momo-senpai!"

"MOMO!"

"Saa, Eiji you should get of momo he might be unconscious."

Momo shook his head dazed as his senpai got him, "I'm fine just a little dazed, and so is it someone we know?"

Sakura shrugged, "It depends and I actually don't know."

"Aren't you basically your sister?"

"Oh Oishi-senpai!"

"Ohayo Haruno-san."

"I am but before I met her in the states she was in Japan and in Tokyo too."

"Honto?"

"Hai she moved to the states to be the youngest female pro ever."

"The youngest?"

"Hai, I'm a year older than her."

"NANI?!"

"Yeah she skipped a grade."

"Saa, I see."

*Bring, bring*

"AHHH WE"RE GONNA BE LATE!"

Tenma POV

I stepped out of the limo with my bag in hand, **"Bye Jonathon."**

He nodded and tipped his hat, **"A pleasure to meet you Rin-san."**

I entered the front gates and into the office, "I need a pass to get into class."

"Tenma-san right, the exchange student?"

I nodded and she handed me a pass, "Have a good day."

"Thanks."

She simply nodded and I headed to my second period it was a break time though. I walked into the door and I was might by a loud, "CHIBI-CHAN!"

I dodged him as he crashed into the door. The whole class had -_- face. I sighed and said, "Yo, kikumaru."

He got up quickly and said, "Tenma-chan why are you late?"

"I don't have to answer that kikumaru."

He pouted, "PWEASE?!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"PPPPPPPPLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAA AAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!"

"I was at Atobe's mansion."

…., "EEEEHHHHHH?!"

I uncovered my ears and said, "Exactly why I didn't want to tell you."

"Saa what were you doing there?"

"Sleeping over meeting another two old friends."

"What fri-" *BANG!*

There was an explosion outside and all you could see was dust. My eyes widened, "This is…"

I ran out the door as I heard two people yell out at me.

Sakura POV

*BANG!*

I looked out the window something must have crashed in the middle of the courtyard and created a lot of dust. I shrugged it off until that is she came and dragged me out of class.

"HARUNO!" she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of class.

"Itai! What the hell was that for?"

She glared at me, "Whose signature is that?"

I reached out to the courtyard and immediate doom dawned onto me, "Oh no…"

"Oh yes, let's go!"

We ran to the front doors and burst through them. We saw 5 snakes a million of small snakes. A man with pale skin and long black hair, he had an evil smile on his face that I didn't like.

I glared at him and I felt something white enter my mouth before I swallowed it. I turned my glare to tenma, "You know I hate the pills!"

She shoved one in her mouth and said simply, "I left the liquid at home."

She was wearing black fingerless gloves with metal plates, a black almost tube top like shirt with semi long sleeves, a fishnet undershirt, black strappy flats, gray shorts, a dark gray utility belt, a dark red headband with a metal plate on her neck and a black mark on her neck.

I sighed and looked down at myself, I was wearing a black vest, gray knee length pant, a dark blue skirt, fishnet gloves, strappy heels, a dark green headband with a metal plate strapped onto my arm and I had some pouches connected to my pants.

We ran forward and we both threw kunai and shuriken, "Why are you here?"

Tenma finished, "OROCHIMARU! Katon: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" bursts of fire came out of her mouth and tried to hit the snake pedophile.

I pulled off my gloves and replaced them with dark brown ones. I jumped into the middle of snakes my fist first, "KYA~!"

As soon as my hand connected the earth started to split and killing some of the snakes. I glared up at the man, "OROCHIMARU!?"


	5. The notso epic fight with the snake pedo

Ok I never mentioned but this an oc centric Fanfiction and the romance will come in later chapters possibly in a middle of a battle or war or just the end. I'm so sorry about this by the way and I'm sorry if you can't follow the plot. It is supposed be very mysterious and a bit hard to follow but I had no idea it would be too hard to follow. And yes it is a fujisaku fan fiction and tenma is naturally mean like that that is until something drastic changed her life. Yes, Fuji is Tenma's brother but she hasn't seen her family in years and she never had time to contact them. She would sometimes contact her sister but she has changed a lot over the years: new hair, new attitude, new look, new personality, and Fuji forgot about her because no one talked about her except for yuta and her older sister whose name I cannot think of right now.  
I am so sorry for the confusion and I hope you continue to read this story.

….. … ….. …..

Sakura's POV

"Ah Sakura-chan how are you?"

"I thought Sasuke killed you!"

"Sorry to disappoint sakura-chan but I'm still alive."

Tenma glared and made rapid hand signs, "Meiton: Dakudoragan no jutsu!" (Dark style: Dark dragon jutsu)

Orochimaru shielded himself with his snakes and I made rapid hand signs as tenma covered me, "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" (Water style: Great Waterfall Jutsu)

It hit him with a force that sent him flying across the street and into a building.

Our fighting continued like this for a long time… our chakra was depleting and fast.

I moved to Tenma, "Tenma we need back up and fast! We can't keep going like this forever! We don't know what the outcome is either because Orochimaru is losing his chakra too!"

She nodded, "I know… but how are we going to get back up if we are in a different dimension?!"

I sweat dropped, "Uh… forgot about that."

She sighed and said, "Well we have one choice…"

"What is it?"

"I have to use my kekkei genkai with your water dragon."

I gasped inwardly but shrugged it off, "Are you ready?"

She used a binding jutsu on orochimaru and he struggled to get out. She nodded and closed her eyes while I made hand signs quickly, _'Here we go.'_

"Ushi, Saru, Ju, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Ne, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi, I, Hitsuji, Ne, Jin Saru, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mi, Ne, Saru, Ju, I, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Ne, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Jin Ne, I, Tori…" I waited and held onto my jutsu.

Tenma POV

I closed my eyes and concentrated and then snapped them open, "1st stage: Lucifer."

My eyes were black, gray, white, and red plaid with a gold pupil and focused on orochimaru, "Tenmaru."

A white circle appeared underneath orochimaru and his snakes. It started to grow brighter and I yelled, "NOW!"

Sakura released her jutsu, "Kept me waiting long enough! Suiton: Water dragon jutsu!" the water dragon immediately headed to orochimaru and a beam of light shot up from where the circle was, **"WATER BARRAGE!"**

It caused a giant explosion and everything went flying, snake guts, orochimaru's guts, and rocks, part of the street, plants, a large tree, cars, sakura, and me.

We would have caused the school building a lot of damage if we hadn't been stopped. I glanced up and sakura asked, "Gaara?!"

He simply smiled at us, "Sakura-san, Tenma-san."

We were caught in sand that the kazekage had caught us and everything us that went flying in. he let us get off the sand then he crushed all the things to make sand or simply dust. He went down to us and I said, "Any news from the old lady or anyone else?"

He nodded, "Sakura-san Uchiha misses you, (She blushed) and everyone wishes you good luck. Tenma-san everyone wishes you good luck as well and temari says, 'Don't let anyone kill you out there!' Also from the Kages, they want you to stay a bit longer here at Seishun academy, for the rest of the school year."

We both nodded and he looked at Sakura, "Could you leave us for a second?"

She nodded and left. I stared after her where our bodies were with Eiji trying to 'wake' us up and momo crying about how we were dead and inui and taka trying to calm them down. Sakura chuckled and ran to her body to 'wake' up.

Gaara grabbed my shoulder and I turned to him, "…"

Sakura POV

I climbed into my body and gasped waking up instantly, scaring everyone. I rubbed my head, "What happened?"

"CHIBI-CHAN!"

Eiji hugged me and tackled me causing my head to hit the ground harshly, "ITAI!" Eiji was peeled off me by momo and taka. Oishi was tending to my head wound and inui was getting ice.

"Saa well tenma-san ran out the door and we chased after."

Ryoma continued, "She ran into our class, grabbed you yelling, 'HARUNO' and dragged you out. I met Fuji senpai and Eiji senpai on the way out and we saw you collapsed. Eventually everyone saw you and here we are."

Tenma POV

"Yes it's true."

"Do you think he could be…?"

"I'm not sure after all we were separated at my birth and he doesn't know me all that well."

"It's highly unlikely; this place has the least chakra I have ever sensed. He can't have gotten it for having so much chakra around him or anyone else."

"But he has about the chakra of a low leveled genin."

"I see. Well I better report to the kages." He smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow, "Nani?"

"It's been a long time since I've seen you twelve years old."

I glared at him, "Just because you are 18 now and you're a Kage doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!"

He chuckled and made a hand sign, "Ja ne tenma-san." He started to leave but then stopped, "One more thing… the barrier is weakening and more people are finding their way here. You have to find the ultimate seal and fast. I better go, the crack isn't going to last any longer. Ja ne."

He disappeared with a swirl of sand and I headed back to my body where Eiji was crying over my body. I chuckled inwardly and ran to my body but had a different thought in mind, _'This will end up bad if we don't find the ultimate seal to stop the barrier and make it disappear forever. We need to find it.'_

I entered my body, _'And quick.'_

I got up and said, "Move Kikumaru, I'm fine I just hit my head on something."

He glomped me, "I'm so glad your okay chibi-chan!" I sweat dropped inwardly and threw him off me, "My head hurts so leave me alone!"

I got up and headed back into the school, "Why don't you just leave me alone."

Sakura POV

'_Tenma… doushite?'_

…. …. …..

Hey guys! What's up! It's late! Obviously but I have an important message at the top of this page and if you didn't read it read it down here! It is very important to the story and you will be lost if you don't read it. if you have already read it skip it and wait for my next chapter or read the omake at the bottom! Adios! Ja ne! Najung-e Boja! Plus tard! 

Ok I never mentioned but this an oc centric Fanfiction and the romance will come in later chapters possibly in a middle of a battle or war or just the end. I'm so sorry about this by the way and I'm sorry if you can't follow the plot. It is supposed be very mysterious and a bit hard to follow but I had no idea it would be too hard to follow. And yes it is a fujisaku fan fiction and tenma is naturally mean like that that is until something drastic changed her life. Yes, Fuji is Tenma's brother but she hasn't seen her family in years and she never had time to contact them. She would sometimes contact her sister but she has changed a lot over the years: new hair, new attitude, new look, new personality, and Fuji forgot about her because no one talked about her except for yuta and her older sister whose name I cannot think of right now.  
I am so sorry for the confusion and I hope you continue to read this story.

**OMAKE~~~!**

**Sakura looked over to gaara and tenma and she saw gaara put his hand on her shoulder. He leaned forward and his mouth was near her ear. He stepped back and nodded. They hugged and she saw gaara smile.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"**

**She fell over unconscious. "NYA~! Saku WAKE UP!"**

**Eiji started to shake sakura at Gai speed (yes gai from naruto) and everyone around him sweat dropped.**

"**What happened to Sakura-san/chan?"**

**BYE REALLY BAD OMAKE!**


	6. Idied?

I glared at the wall as Sakura kept knocking on my door, "Tenma-chan you shouldn't have been so mean!"

I ignored her and thought about it, _'If I don't hang out of them it would be easier to look for the Ultimate Seal. I shouldn't get too attached with anyone… after all once the ultimate seal is used we can't go back after it closes and… the ultimate seal once taken out of the host's body… that person will die, like a jinchuriki.'_

*CRASH!*

I stared as sakura knocked down my door glaring at me, "YOU IGNORED ME!" I raised an eyebrow, "So what?" she sighed and tried to calm herself down, just to fail. She pulled her fist back and yelled, "SHANARRO!"

My eyes widened and I covered my cheek with two hands and used my chakra to cover my back. She hit my hands and she sent my flying to the wall, me still on my feet. I panted slightly and said, "You didn't have to go that far." My chakra shield shattered to the ground and I started to heal my right hand that was broken. Her eyes widened in shock at what she just did but seemed angry again, "YOU DESERVED IT FOR IGNORING ME!"

I sighed and voiced my thoughts, "I just thought that if I watched them from distance and if I had no friends it would be easier to find the key."

Her eyes widened, "You mean you're staying away from your brother and friend for the sake of the mission?" "It's my duty as a shinobi from the village hidden in the leaves." I got up from my bed and walked around her, going out the door, "I… I need to be alone."

I walked out the door of the house and decided take a walk.

'_The key could be anywhere around Tokyo, Japan even. How are we going to find it by the end of the school year?'_

"Hey girly! These shoes cost a fortune!"

"I-I'm sorry sir!"

"Sorry won't cut it! Give me a hundred bucks!"

"B-b-but-"

"You aren't going anywhere till you give me the money!"

I glared at the man that was picking on an 8 year old girl. She was on the brink of tears just for getting a smudge of dirt on her shoes. I ran behind a tree and pulled out a scroll. I released a racquet and 2 tennis balls. I threw one of the balls up and hit it behind me, going through the tree and hitting the guy.

"ARGH!" I got out from behind the tree and asked, "What about you beat me in a game of tennis, seeing how you have a racquet, and I pay. I win the little girl and I don't pay a thing."

He glared at me, "YOU BRAT!" I raised an eyebrow, "Deal or no deal?"

He scowled seeing that I wouldn't leave, "Fine, don't cry when you lose, little boy."

We were soon on a public tennis court and I had the ball. The guy's friend was the referee, "1 set match, brat to serve." I bounced the ball and threw it up in the air. I hit it and it bounced normally on the ground. The guy seemed ready to hit it back but the ball spun rapidly and came to a slow stop, not bouncing. He was shocked, "What the hell?"

I smirked and we continued to play against each other, him never winning a point. I soon won, I would have laughed; he was a pathetic excuse for a grown man. I went to the girl, leaving the guy on the ground in shock. I grabbed her hand and walked out of the court without a word. I dragged her to an empty clearing in the park and bent down, "Daijoubu?" she nodded, sniffling, "Arigato nee-san." I nodded and started to reach for my scroll, turning away from her.

"Fufufufu…" (FU! Yes I never got over the fact that it says FU like in one of the Pokémon games. I mean the guys from team magma and team aqua do say that like orochimaru!)

I felt a sharp pain at my neck and turned to the girl; she had snake eyes and was smiling evilly. She had a knife in her hand, dripping with blood and was slowing changing, into a man. I glared, "You're a henchmen of orochimaru!" he chuckled loudly and left, leaving me to die.

'_I couldn't get a good look at him… I couldn't see his face…. Damn it._

I groaned and muttered, "Damn…it…"

Third person POV

An old lady was walking in the park at 6am and was whistling a sweet tune. She made it to her favorite clearing to rest at and saw red.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!"

~Tenma POV~

I groaned and opened my eyes and then closed them, trying to adjust to the bright light. I saw Yumiko-nee-san crying next to my bed and yuta trying not to cry, "What happened?" I rasped and they both looked up in shock. Yumiko pounced me and yuta went to the door and called out to a doctor. She was crying into the hospital clothes and I saw the door slam open. I asked, "What happened?"

The doctor stared at as if I was a miracle, "Young lady, you died for almost 2 minutes and came back to life." I tried not to scoff; I had been at near death situations dozens of times in my life.

"TENMA!" the door blistered into wood chips as sakura punched her way through the door. She stomped over to me and grabbed me by my shirt and started to shake me, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING BAKA?! WHY DIDN'T YOU DEFEND YOUR SELF?!" she continued to shake me, ranting about how stupid I was.

"Sakura." She froze at my tone and stared into my eyes. She sighed and said, "Fine." I looked at my sister and brother and asked hesitantly; "Did he come?" yumiko wiped her tears and looked down. Yuta simply turned to the window where it was raining and just muttered, "Like that night…" I sighed and the doctor left, seeing there wasn't anything wrong with me. I looked down and asked, "Nii-san, nee-chan can you leave me and Haruno alone please?" yumiko nodded and grabbed yuta's hand, "Let's go yuta, I need some coffee."

Sakura sat down on the bed, "So what happened?" I didn't say anything. I put my hands together underneath the blanket and cast a complicated genjutsu, anbu level. I heard a thump and motioned sakura to the closet. She opened it and regular guy fell out. A piece of cloth flew off his head as well. Sakura reached for it and looked at it, "Sound village!"

I quickly explained to her what happened and then I cursed, "I knew it, Orochimaru is turning ordinary humans into ninja."

"What?! But if they don't have enough chakra and just use a simple anbu jutsu (Simple to them, everyone in sakura's, tenma's, and gaara's generation are all anbu. Sakura and tenma are transformed to when they were 12. Time goes faster in the ninja world and they both left clones here to do stuff for them, like win tennis matches and such.) they could die or gradually use up their life force and kill themselves."

"Unless Orochimaru finds people with chakra."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, every person we have been investigating is going to be turned into orochimaru's henchmen."

Hi, guys! So CLIFFY! Yes I am mean! I didn't tell you who they were investigating and who the guy was! I AM EVIL! Evil= lemons

I love lemons by the way :P!


	7. Dawn isn't always good

Well shit… sorry about this…. I've watching a lot of new animes… such as Fairy Tail… also Code Geass, Vampire Knight, and more… yeah I suck but here it is. Also a bit after this stage my Uncle died. Yeah I took it pretty hard, mourning all this time and having fake smiles…. But here you go…. Shit my period key is busted… Also! I got hit in the eye with a ball recently, (thanks ****) so it's a bit blurry.

I closed my black notebook, I was currently far away from Sakura. Actually for 3 weeks now. We had a mutual agreement, she would the best she could at school and I would do research around anywhere really.

I looked up; this was Senso-ji, one of the largest Buddhist temples in Tokyo. The Sakura Festival was being held here, as far as I'm concerned is that if they don't bother me I won't bother them. I walked through the Kaminarimon, it reminded me too much of lightning jutsu.

It was peaceful, everyone was happy so I relaxed. That was my first mistake.

I reached the end of the temple, to a road leading to a lake nearby. Sakura told me it was beautiful there so I wanted to take a picture. Second mistake.

I reached the end of the path and I heard a rustle. I turned around in a circle; I used my camera to take a video in my bag. I turned on my Kekkei Genkai, "Silver Dagger." Third mistake.

I ran after them but soon losing the person in the crowd, fourth mistake.

I sighed and muttered, "Shit."

"Tenma shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

I turned and saw the tennis team, _'so she erased their memories. She learned it from Yamanaka if I'm correct.'_

"Iie, I was let out 4 days ago but I was able to go outside today."

"Good to know you're okay ten-chan!" said kikumaru.

I nodded and walked off when, "Hey Nakamura let's take a picture!"

I sighed as they dragged me off, "Oi, I can walk myself."

"Ehehe, gomen Nakamura."

"Idiot momochi you shouldn't just worry about yourself."

"What was that Mamushi?!"

"GRR!"

I sighed, "Senpai if you're gonna fight let me go first."

*Sweat drop* they let me go and I sighed, "Sankkyu." they lined up and smiled, I held up my camera and clicked it, seeing a flash.

5th mistake.

My eyes widened and I handed Fuji back his camera, "I gotta go!"

I ran after the flash but soon lost it. 6th mistake.

I sighed and headed back to the festival when I heard a girly scream. I headed to it and saw a girl yelling and staring at two people bleeding to death, "Tatsunori Mori, Uchimura Kyousuke."

Final mistake.

People were surrounding the two fudomine tennis players. I could hear someone yelling into their phone, probably 911.

That's when I heard them, "MORI! UCHIMURA!"

I turned and saw Kamio being held by Tachibana and Shinji and Sakurai Masaya being held by Ishida Tetsu.

"LET US GO SENPAI!"

"MORI! UCHIMURA!"

I walked over to them and knocked them on the neck, making them fall unconscious, "Stop worrying... they'll be fine, I promise."

I was stoic but my voice and eyes said otherwise. The double players were great friends of mine. It was an older brother and little sister relationship.

Tachibana put his hand on my shoulder when I heard the shout, "Why is there something going on that Ore-sama doesn't know about?"

"Ussu!"

I sweat dropped at the more voices.

"Ecta- what happened?"

"Good question Shiraishi-san," I heard yukimura ask.

I sighed as I heard Tezuka's voice, "What happened?"

I sat down on the ground my head down, "What the hell does he want?"

"What?"

"Nothing."

Ishida patted my head and said, "There's another spot in the ambulance, do you want it?"

I shook it, "You should go, you guys are better friends than me."

Someone smacked my head, "Tarundoru!" (You're getting soft!"

I held my head in fake pain, "That hurt Sanada!"

Another smack, "Yudan sezu ni ikou!" (Don't let your guard down!)

I sighed, "That doesn't have anything to the situation!"

Ishida had already gone with the ambulance

I punched the tree, "This is my entire fault..."

A hand touched my head, "Oi Rin where's my girlfriend?"

I looked up from where I was sitting and saw, "Uchiha, Hyuga, and... the Hyuuga head? What are you doing here?"

Neji answered, "Hinata-sama is here to help you and Sakura-san and we are her escorts."

I nodded and looked at them, "We should leave the festival and get to the house."

They nodded and I lead the way, with neji and sasuke carrying Hinata's bag even if it looked like she had protested against it.

I led them into the house and up the stairs. I opened a door and said, "Hinata this will be your room."

She nodded gratefully, "T-thank y-you!" She walked in holding a scroll in her hand. She bent down and opened the scroll. She made a hand sign, "Kai!"

There was a poof as her furniture took over the empty but large room. There was a small kotatsu with a cloth with flowery designs. There was a Futon on the side and there was a large desk filled with art supplies. There were also scrolls on the walls with ink kanji writing.

There were so plants and some sitting mats on the floor. She grabbed the bags from Neji and Sasuke and said, "Arigato Uchiha-san, Neji-nii-san."

We walked out to leave her alone so she could unpack. I lead them to Sakura's room, "Uchiha you can wait for Sakura in there. Don't touch her stuff."

He nodded and grunted a hn as he went in. I turned to Hyuga and said, "Would you like some tea Neji?"

He nodded and I led him to the kitchen. He sat down on a chair and I made some tea, "Any news?"

I nodded, "Orochimaru has had his eyes on the people on the list we made. He is also using normal people as ninja's, risking their lives."

Neji slammed his hand down, "What? They could die!"

"We know that!" He calmed down, "I was attacked by one of them but I'm fine." "The problem is that which people are under his control and are on our side," said neji.

"Exactly but we think that he would go for the gullible people and at least one of the strong people."

I handed him the list of people, "From what I can concur is that from Shitenhoji; ******************************are under his influence."

"Why is that?"

"Well ************************get it from Orochimaru."

"What about from Fudomine?"

"Fudomine, *******************************"

"Hyotei?"

"****************************."

"Why?"

"***************************** Orochimaru."

"Rikkaidai?"

"*********************"

"Why?"

"Because ********************************"

"Seigaku?"

"***************************"

"Why?"

"************************"

"What?!"

"Exactly what I said."

He sighed and asked, "A captain or vice-captain?"

I smirked, "That's my case right now."

I looked at the clock, seeing it at 12:33 I said, "Neji would you like to stay the night along with Uchiha? We have extra futons."

He yawned and said, "I would appreciate it."

I opened the closet door and neji helped me set up the futons in the living room. I walked up the stairs to Sakura's room, opened it and immediately closed it seeing the two hugging and sleeping.

I walked down and saw Neji finishing with one, "Neji its fine we only have to make one, uchiha is sleeping with Sakura."

He looked at me, his eye twitching, "Not like that, they are hugging and are fast asleep."

He nodded and crawled into the futon, "Good night Neji."

"Good night Tenma."

I sighed and entered my room, "What's going on? I can't find anything out."

I walked to my bed when I felt a sharp pain. I started to cough, "W-what?!" blood climbed up my throat and fell from my mouth, "D-did O-orochimaru d-do something t-to me?!"

"No, un! We did!"

I turned, still coughing and saw Deidara and Sasori of the Akatsuki, "A-akatsuki!"

Sasori's cold voice reached my ears, "If you keep on fighting the poison you'll die."

I kept coughing, "Wh-What do you want?!"

Deidara walked over to me, "Simple, we want to make a deal, un."

"A d-deal?"

"Yes, from leader-sama," replied Sasori.

Deidara smirked, "We help you defeat Orochimaru and close the portal and in return we are no longer considered S-rank criminals to the allied shinobi forces."

I hesitated; my blood fell from my mouth.

"You don't have much time," said Sasori.

I glared, "Black mailing me with my life? How are we supposed to call you an ally?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes, "You won't be able to con me, I might be human again but I barely have any emotions."

Deidara stared at me, "No answer un? Well, Sasori no Danna, we should leave if she's not gonna agree. We'll just go after the Haruno girl."

My eyes widened, "LEAVE HER Al- bleh!"

They stared at me, "Is it a yes or a no?"

I glared at them, "I'll talk to the Hokage."

They glanced at each other but nodded. Sasori bent down to me, opened my mouth and spilled a green liquid into my mouth. I swallowed it and started to feel a bit better.

"Well then, farewell Tenma Rin Fuji. We will come back in three days."

I laid on the floor breathing heavily as they left; I covered my eyes with my arm, "Shit!"

~Next day~

I was on my bed and staring at the 5th and 6th hokage through a portal.

"Sasori and Deidara from the Akatsuki visited me yesterday night."

"What?!" yelled Uzumaki

"What did they want?!" asked Tsunade

"They threatened my life and Sakura's if they didn't get what they wanted. They wanted release from titles of criminals exchange for them helping us find the key and destroy Orochimaru."

"When will they come for an answer?" asked Tsunade

I answered, "3 days from now, any time."

The two hokages looked at each other and started to talk quietly. I waited patiently for their answer.

They looked back at me and Uzumaki said, "I'll go on the 3rd day and discuss matters with them, until then keep researching."

The portal closed leaving me blinking in their wake.

Well bye guys… god my eye hurts…..


	8. Day one: Task one

SUP GUYS?! DO YOU KNOW WHY I'M SO HAPPY? IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE Prince of Tennis ONCE AGAIN!

By the way, I don't own it…..or do I? *Get's hit by shoe from otaku friend*

...

…..

….

…

..

.

OLIVIA!

~Chapter start~

Day 1: first victim

I grabbed my tennis bag and started to walk out the door when, "Oi Nakamura, will you be alright going alone?"

I turned and saw the Uchiha wearing shorts and a button up shirt that was opened. His onyx black eyes bore into my skin, "After all, your friends are in a coma."

Yes, Tatsunori Mori and Uchimura Kyousuke lost too much blood and were sent into a coma. Sure they weren't hit in major organs and were sure to wake up, but it made Sakura, me, and Fudomine sad. I looked down to avoid the Uchiha's gaze, "Yeah I'll be back soon, tell Sakura to rest up a bit."

I opened the door and saw Hyuuga standing there. (Hyuuga as in Neji and Hyuga as in Hinata, you will see it a lot for later chapters.) "You know Uchiha and I can handle this ourselves." I pushed past him, "Its fine, I'll do it by myself."

I walked out into the sidewalk and walked to the first victim's house.

*Later*

I entered the Kanagawa Prefecture near the Rikkaidai Fuzoku Chuu. I walked around the neighborhood and saw a park with tennis courts. There was a guy there; he was beating up a bunch on tennis players.

I took out a tennis ball with my red racket and aimed the ball right at his head. He caught it and stared up at me. He had black seaweed like hair and green eyes. He was wearing a familiar yellow shirt with a black strip in the middle and white stripes down the sleeves.

"What do you want?" he asked bitterly, dropping the guy and picking up his black racket.

I smirked and lowered my right hand holding the racket, "Kirihara Akaya, a second year of the Rikkaidai tennis team regulars. Also called the "Baby" of the group and "Seaweed Head." Class 2-D, birthday September 25, right handed, aggressive baseliner, has a so called blood shot mode and a devil mode. Your favorite food is Yakiniku and Sushi."

He sweat dropped at me, "How do you know who I am?"

I smirked and said, "I know a lot of things Kirihara." He glared at me and clenched his teeth.

"Why don't we have a game? All these losers must not be fun to you," I asked.

He smirked and we went into the tennis courts. He dribbled the ball and said, "I'll go easy on you because you're a girl."

He hit a soft, slow serve underhanded. I glared, "Big mistake." I ran forward and hit it quickly and hard. It flew right past him in the blink of an eye.

He blinked and said, "W-what? That's not possible!"

I smirked, "Just because I'm a girl? Don't be so sexist Kirihara!"

He glared, his eyes going red, "WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he pressed the ball in-between his knuckles, threw it in the air, and hit it, "_Bye-bye_!"

I smirked as it headed straight for my gut, I side stepped away from it and said, "_No, Hello."_

I hit it back with so much force that Kirihara couldn't even hit it without falling. He fell to the ground. There were scrapes on his arms and on his head. He got up, growling. His hair turned white and his skin turned a light red.

"AHAHAHAHA! You're pretty good little girl! I like your hair! It reminds me of blood!" he glared at me, "But just that won't make me go easier on you!"

I was transformed into a long dark red haired girl with lightly tanned skin and brown eyes.

He served the Knuckle serve again and I moved to the ball, swung my racket around the ball while bringing my feet together and hit it back at him. Black rose petals seemed to fall around the court, "Illusion Return: Black Rose."

He missed the ball completely and glared at me, "30-Love, I'm winning Kirihara."

He glared and said, "LET'S SEE YOU RETURN THIS!"

He shot a twist serve at me, I side stepped and hit it back, "Black Rose!"

He couldn't return it so I was to serve next.

I twirled the ball in my hand and threw it up. I hit it and it seemed to bounce irregularly through the air, "_Rocky Serve"_

He missed completely, I served again but he hit it this time. I return it and started at nice and strong rally. I swung back really hard, this time aiming at his body. I hit his chest and he fell back to the floor. He growled and got up. He started to aim his hits at my body to get me hurt. I always stepped away from it and hit it back. I scratched his cheek as I returned the ball. He was getting pissed, why? We both knew that I was mocking him. I did what he did. I hit where he wanted to hit me and I copied his every move. "2 games to love, Try harder Kirihara or you'll never beat me!"

I hit back the knuckle serve he sent me and we rallied once again.

The match continued, he was getting angrier and angrier. He snapped at, "Six games to Love."

He grabbed his racket and through it at my face, "Katon: Fire ball jutsu!"

A giant fireball launched right at his face as I jumped away from the racket. Once the fire disappeared I saw a burnt block of wood, "Substitution jutsu."

A bunch of kunai were launched at me from the corner of my eye, I blocked all of them, "You're gonna have to do better than that Kirihara!"

He jumped from the tree, his eyes a dark purple, "I didn't know you were a ninja too lady."

I chucked a kunai with a paper bomb at the end of it at him, "Katsu!"

He dodged it but the explosion singed his leg. I made a few hand signs, "Meiton: Dark dragon jutsu!"

A black dragon shot out of my mouth and started to attack kirihara.

"Ushi, Saru, Ju, Ne, I, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Ne, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mi, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mi, I, Hitsuji, Ne, Jin Saru, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuji, Tora, Mi, Ne, Saru, Ju, I, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Ne, Ushi, Saru, Tori, Jin Ne, I, Tori; Water style: Water dragon jutsu!"

The dragons immediately destroyed each other and I could see Kirihara getting tired, one more jutsu he would be done for. I was here to stop that, "Meiton: Binding jutsu!"

Black arms reached over to the exhausted kirihara and held him in place against a tree. He started to struggle, "LET ME GO!"

I put my hand on his forehead where a black seal appeared, "I, Tenma Nakamura, release human Kirihara Akaya from the cursed seal! Kai!"

The seal peeled off and Kirihara fell unconscious. I looked around the area and set him down by the tree with his bag next to him. I healed his wounds and stuck a pill in his mouth that he unconsciously swallowed. I smirked, satisfied and released the genjutsu on the people that entered the park.

He would lose his memory and wouldn't be able to be influenced by orochimaru again. The only thing he will remember is a flash of red.

~Later that night~

"Old lady I managed to release Kirihara Akaya today."

"That's good, Naruto is packing so he can get to the human world," she started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just nice seeing you as a little kid; you were so cute back then."

I glared, "Bye Old Lady."

The call ended and I laid on my bed, Sakura was mad that I went alone and Uchiha and Hyuuga left during the afternoon. After that we got Hinata enrolled into Seigaku. Also to no one's surprise she played tennis, she did the same system as us. She had a clone do her matches here while she did her ninja duties in Konoha.

'_2 more days till Uzumaki and the Akatsuki arrive… well this could be worse.'_

My window was crashed open as soon as I finished.

"Hello Nakamura-san, I need to talk to you." His glasses shined a bit from the moonlight. I got up completely on guard and spat out a single word.

"Kabuto."


End file.
